Following the Heart
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Yusuke is returning home to accomplish a lifetime goal but something comes up. Will he be able to do what he's been wanting to do ever since he's been a child? Rated T for language right now. Story line might change minorly
1. Yusuke is Back!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AT ALL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AT ALL!!

Chapter One:

"I can't wait to see the look on Keiko's face when she sees me." Yusuke smirked.

He looked at the small, velvet box hidden within his hand, and grinned.

"There is no way she will say no to this."

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"KEIKO!! COME ON!! HURRY UP!! THE BEACH WON'T STAY THIS LIGHT FOR LONG!!" Botan yelled.

"I'M READY!! SHEESH!!" Keiko screamed.

"COME ON!!" Botan hollered again.

"OKAY!!" Keiko answered as she got into the car.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

When the whole Urameshi gang arrived at the beach except for Yusuke, of course, they all decided to have some relaxing time. Keiko, on the other hand, looked a bit lonely. She stared out into the ocean's skyline for quite some time now.

"YUSUKE!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK, BUT YOU AREN'T!! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!! IT'S TIME THAT I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO..." she screamed to the atmosphere.

"Sheesh! I'm a few hours late, and you finally start to give up on me..." the one and only Yusuke Urameshi spoke.

"Yusuke??" Keiko blinked. She examined his body figure, and man, he's HOT!!

"Yo!"

Keiko's feet started moving slowly towards Yusuke's direction, and gradually picked up their pace.

Yusuke seemed to be very confused to what she was doing. Before he knew it, she had tackled him to the ground with abrupt motion.

"Dang!! You've gotten a lot more athletic since I've been gone." He exclaimed.

"Yusuke, welcome home." She said.

Keiko looked deeply in Yusuke's eyes, and leaned closer to his face. As slow and as perfect as she can, she gently pressed her lips against Yusuke's. The enchanting kiss lasted about ten seconds until a huge wave crashed them both.

Blankly, they stared at each other for several seconds until Yusuke splashed water in Keiko's face.

"Keiko, I'm back…for good." He said.

"You better be, because I'm still up for that promise you owe me since three years ago."

"You still remember??" he asked.

"Duh…that was the only reason why I didn't give up and get myself a new boyfriend."

"Yo! You two can catch up on things later, because you know, you two ain't the only ones on this beach." Kuwabara announced.

"Just my day…The one time I actually thought Keiko was here alone, my number one rival happens to be here." Yusuke smirked.

"Do you wanna fight?" Kuwabara challenged.

"Sorry but fighting you would be cruel. For the things that I've learned during my training, you'd be dead in just one blow."

**(Author's note: I decided for Yusuke to go up into the spirit world to have harsh training instead of the demon tournament.)**

"That's not funny, Urameshi...Don't joke around."

"Actually, Kuwabara, Yusuke's telling the truth. That would be cruel of him to fight you when he's this strong." Kurama said.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take Keiko home, and we're going to catch up on a few things. See ya later…if I remember." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and laced his fingers in with hers as if he's been going out with her for years. Keiko, a little setback took his notion and continued walking with him…walking with him to begin their future together.

(See you in next chapter!!)


	2. Talk of a Wedding

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AT ALL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AT ALL!!

Chapter Two:

"Yusuke, how long are you planning on staying this time?" Keiko asked.

"Hopefully for a lifetime. I'm tired of having to go and fight all the time and never having enough time with you." Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke, you promised that after you returned, you and I will get married."

"Keiko…" Yusuke faded.

"Yusuke, did you forget?"

"Of course not! I was just thinking that you and I should wait until you are done with high school."

"That's fine with me as long as we get married the month after school ends. Which that gives us about three months to prepare for it, and I'm fine with that."

"Okay….Keiko….I really did miss you. Not seeing your face almost killed me for the three years I've been gone. Then again, your face is what kept me going because I wanted to see you as soon as possible. What I'm trying to say is really hard. You know I'm not the type of guy who says mushy stuff all the time. Sheesh! Keiko, I'm used to communicating with my fists and well…Damn it! Why can't I say this! Screw the world!! DAMN! Keiko, I'm just trying to say that I really, really, really lllllllove you. There I said it! I love you Keiko!"

"Yu-yusuke. I love you too!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck.

A small blush crept upon Yusuke's face as well as Keiko's.

"Keiko, where is your dad?"

"He's out of town." She said.

"My mom?"

"She's happily married to a man that lives in Hokkaido."

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN??" Yusuke cursed.

"About last year…do you want to see her?"

"Tomorrow because I'm gonna make sure that bastard knows that I'm the man of the Urameshi Family!"

"Yusuke, Her last name isn't Urameshi anymore. It is Takakeshi."

"Oh...But still. Hey, Keiko…guess what?" he smirked.

"What?"

"We're all alone and there's no adults around. Know what that means?"

"It means that you will be sleeping on the couch…and I will be sleeping with my door locked. Good night Yusuke!" Keiko said with a laugh and walked upstairs.

"Ouch…that was harsh." Yusuke smirked.

Seconds later, she came running down stairs and gave Yusuke a huge succumbing kiss on the lips and then disappeared for the night.


	3. SURPRISE!

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three: Surprise!

"So, Yusuke…..how well did you sleep last night?" Keiko asked.

"Let's just say that I will not be able to bend my back for the next three days. How'd did you sleep??"

"Better than you." She smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 10:00 A.M. Hurry up and get ready….We're going to go and see your mom. She'll want to know that you're back."

"Yeh…I guess you're right. Wait for ten minutes tops! I'm gonna go shower up and change clothes. While I'm doing that, make me my favorite breakfast!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Already did!" Keiko laughed.

"Man! Keiko! You are definitely the woman of my life!!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke, please go get ready. I'll keep your food warm for you." Keiko grinned.

He gave her thumbs up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

Yusuke gobbled up his breakfast while Keiko got her car ready.

"Yusuke! Are you almost done??" Keiko questioned.

"YEP!!" He replied with a mouthful.

"You know how to drive a car?" Yusuke said in amazement.

"Yeah…I am 18 you know." Keiko stated.

"Damn! Well that is definitely on my to do list. Come on!!" Yusuke said.

"Okay!" Keiko answered as she started the car.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

Yusuke and Keiko arrived at Atsuko's house and Yusuke said, "DAMN!! WHAT THE HELL! KEIKO! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MOM MARRIED A RICH MAN!! HOLY SHIT!!"

"What you really mean is 'WOW'." Keiko restated.

"Yeah…I guess so."

As they walked up to the front door, Yusuke couldn't help but stare at the beauty around him.

"Yusuke, it is not polite to stare." Keiko said.

"Yeh…I kind of can't help it."

"Just promise me you won't say something you will regret." Keiko added.

"Okay...I promise. "

Yusuke stepped to the side to hide and Keiko rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Atsuko said, "Hello, Keiko! It's so nice to see you. Daisuke is in the back smoking some burgers. Do you want to have some? We have plenty."

"Auntie Atsuko….you won't believe what surprise I brought for you!" Keiko exclaimed.

"What is it??" she asked.

Yusuke stepped to the side so he would be seen and said, "Hi Mom."

**(A.N.: Let us see what happens in the next chapter to the reaction of Atsuko when she finally saw Yusuke after three whole years!**

**See you next chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER!! **

**This is a disclaimer for all the chaps to come! **

**Unfortunately, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. …YET!!  
BUAHAHAHAHAH! Just Kidding. **


	4. Mother and Son Reunion

Chapter Four: Mother and Son Reunion

Chapter Four: Mother and Son Reunion

_Yusuke stepped to the side to hide and Keiko rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Atsuko said, "Hello, Keiko! It's so nice to see you. Daisuke is in the back smoking some burgers. Do you want to have some? We have plenty."_

"_Auntie Atsuko….you won't believe what surprise I brought for you!" Keiko exclaimed._

"_What is it??" she asked._

_Yusuke stepped to the side so he would be seen and said, "Hi Mom_

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Yusuke?" she looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah…It's me. I got in last night. Keiko told-" Yusuke started to say until his face came in contact with his mother's fist. He stumbled onto the perfectly green lawn.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME WITH OUT A WORDS NOTICE AND FOR A DAMN LONG TIME TOO!! YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD ME YOU WERE LEAVING INSTEAD OF LEAVING KEIKO TO DO THAT!!" Atsuko shot back.

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE I KNEW THAT IF I TOLD YOU I WAS LEAVING THEN I MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN HIT THEN AS WELL!!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yusuke! Atsuko! Stop fighting! Look at the bright side! At least Yusuke came back….alive!" Keiko had never called Atsuko by her first name without Auntie in front of it. If that happened, that meant she was mad.

Both of the mother and son looked towards the ground as if they were actually ashamed of what they had said and done.

"I'm sorry Mom. I guess I just wanted to leave as soon as I could. I wasn't thinking. Yeah, you were right when you said I wasn't the brightest kid on the planet." Yusuke admitted.

Both Keiko and Atsuko were shocked to hear what Yusuke just announced.

Atsuko heaved in a sigh and then said, "Yusuke, I shouldn't have hit you either. I guess I overreacted. I just haven't seen you for about three years that I was so shocked when you showed up that I just didn't know what to do."

"As I was saying, Keiko told me that you got hitched while I was gone." Yusuke finished.

"Oh! Yes! Meet Keichirou Takakeshi…..my husband." She smiled.

Being the protective kind of guy that Yusuke was, he walked passed his mother and Keiko and he said to Keichirou, "You and I are going for a walk….NOW!!"

"Of course." Replied Keichirou.

Yusuke and Keichirou left the mansion and started walking down towards the corner of the sidewalk.

"Men will be men." Atsuko sighed.

"I can't argue with you on that one." Keiko said.

A brief moment of silence passed between them and then both the girls started laughing hysterically.

**See you in next chapter…hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter Four!! XD**


	5. The Two Men Talk & the Big Announcement

**Sorry for the wait….I don't know if I will continue this one or not. I will post the next chapter but after that, it may go on an indefinite hiatus. **

**If you want me to continue, please by all means, contact me. **

**Chapter Five: **

Silence overcame the two men as they began walking down the street. Finally, Yusuke broke the silence. "Why did you marry my mom?"

"Why do you want to marry Keiko?"

"What? How the hell do you know about me and Keiko?"

"Well, for one, I can see it every time you look at her. I can tell that she's the one for you. Also, for the past couple of years, when Keiko would visit to see your mother, she would nonstop talk about you. That girl loves you, Yusuke. The nights she spent over here when her father was away on business, she insisted that she were to sleep in your bed. Heck, I think she may have even worn your pjs. We, your mother and I, would often hear her crying in the night because she missed you."

"Oh…I didn't mean for it to be that hard on her. Well, the past is the past and I'm back now. For good. But we're not here to talk about me and Keiko. I'm here to tell you that if I ever see a single mark on my mother or she's upset because of you, your sorry ass will be literally kicked to Mars. And believe me, I can do it."

"I'm sure you can. You look strong enough."

"Hell, even if I lightly kick you, you will probably go as far as Pluto."

"Let's head back, the girls are probably wondering where we are." Keichirou stated.

"Alright." Yusuke replied and the men retraced their steps.

"Mom! We're back!" Yusuke yells loud enough for both his mother and Keiko to hear.

"Oh good! Lunch is ready!" Keiko exclaimed as she rushed to Yusuke.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as he took Keiko's hands into his.

"Roast Beef Ramen and Sushi, your favorite." She smiled.

"Sweet! Gotta love the grub!" Yusuke stated as he pulled Keiko into the kitchen. Keichirou followed behind.

Lunch was splendid, indeed. Yusuke, having no manners at all, literally slurped his meal in five seconds. Keiko just rolled her eyes, knowing that when she marries Yusuke, she will have to either get used to his eating habits, or teach him some decent etiquette.

"Mom, Keiko and I have an announcement to make. But you have to keep it quiet until it is official."

"What is it?" Atsuko laughed.

"Keiko and I are going to be married. We—" he was cut off by his mother squealing in excitement.

"Well," she says, "It's about damn time you two get hitched! I don't even know why you two didn't decide to marry when you were 5. Then again, I guess that would be a too immature age for sex."

"MOM!"/ "ATSUKO!" the couple yelled in embarrassment.

"Keiko, where's your ring?" Atsuko asked.

"Oh, I don't have one yet. Yusuke hasn't had time to purchase one. But, I KNOW he will buy one soon. Right, Yusuke?" Keiko turned her attention to her fiancé.

"Of course." Yusuke replied, a bit nervous. Even though Keiko thought he hadn't bought a ring yet, he decided to let her keep thinking that.

A/N: Hoped you liked Ch. 5


	6. Skipping

"_Well," she says, "It's about damn time you two get hitched! I don't even know why you two didn't decide to marry when you were 5. Then again, I guess that would be a too immature age for sex."_

_ "MOM!"/ "ATSUKO!" the couple yelled in embarrassment. _

_ "Keiko, where's your ring?" Atsuko asked. _

_ "Oh, I don't have one yet. Yusuke hasn't had time to purchase one. But, I KNOW he will buy one soon. Right, Yusuke?" Keiko turned her attention to her fiancé. _

_ "Of course." Yusuke replied, a bit nervous. Even though Keiko thought he hadn't bought a ring yet, he decided to let her keep thinking that. _

**Chapter Six**

**Skipping…**

Keiko woke up to a beautiful day and birds singing. She looked at the time and her eyes widened, "TEN A.M.! I'M LATE!" She jumped out of bed, ran down the steps, shoved food into her mouth, ran back up the steps, brushed her teeth and hair and put on her make up. She grabbed her things and headed out the door when she realized she still hadn't put her uniform on. Quickly she ran back into her room as she threw off her PJ shirt and pants only to find a certain Urameshi sitting in the corner, blinking at her.

"Yu-Yusuke! What are you doing here?" Keiko shrieked as she tried to grab her PJs to cover her naked body.

"Well, I came about two hours ago, thinking you'd be up and when you weren't, I just decided to take a seat and watch you sleep."

"You could have woken me up! I have school, remember?"

"Oh…must have slipped my mind. Besides, since you are already three hours late, it wouldn't kill you to miss a day."

"No! I have a perfect attendance record! I'm not about to blow that up!"

"Um, Keiko…you blew it up when you didn't go to school three hours ago. Don't worry, I've already called you in sick. Besides, I can think of PLENTY of things you'd rather be doing." He smirked.

"Like what?" Forgetting her nakedness, she placed her hands on her hips; exposing her flawless, porcelain form.

"Like…uh…like…." Yusuke was having a hard time concentrating when the love of his life was standing stark naked in front of him. "Oh! I know! We could go to the beach!"

"We were just there not too long ago, Yusuke!" Keiko stated, walking closer to ex Spirit Detective.

"So? We still didn't have enough of 'us' time. I could set up a large tent on the beach, bring a nice, romantic picnic, and whatever else you want me to bring!" he smirked as he repositioned her so she was sitting on his lap. Yusuke brought his lips to hers for a short kiss and said, "But first thing is first."

"What?" she asked.

"You need to get dressed!" he smirked as he caressed her right breast with his right hand before running out of the room so he wouldn't get slapped.

Keiko thought to herself, 'He won't know what hit him…' before getting dressed. She packed a green bikini swimsuit to wear and some suntan lotion. She hurried down the stairs only to be ambushed by Yusuke with his lips hungrily against hers.

Yusuke trapped her against the wall as he started to move his hands underneath her shirt. Remembering her plan of revenge, she broke apart from her boy and gave him a slap on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for groping me!" Keiko reprimanded as Yusuke grabbed her things.

"Whatever…Let's go." He said before she could object. Keiko smiled and took his free hand in hers. "I love you, Yusuke."

"What's not to love?" he smirked, receiving a playful slap on the arm.

During the way to the beach, they were anything but quiet. Mostly Yusuke talked about the training and Keiko would listen. She didn't care if he was talking about something she wasn't familiar with because, she was simply happy he was with her again.

**A/N: I know it was short but cute right?**

**Keiko Fujiwara **


	7. Wrapped Around My Finger

**NOTE: In Ch. 4 I made the mistake of saying Daichi first and then Keichirou Takakeshi. well, it is the latter. :)**

_During the way to the beach, they were anything but quiet. Mostly Yusuke talked about the training and Keiko would listen. She didn't care if he was talking about something she wasn't familiar with because, she was simply happy he was with her again. _

**Chapter Seven**

**Wrapped Around My Finger**

Keiko stared at the water as Yusuke set up the tent. She had already changed in the lady's room and waited patiently for her boyfriend to pitch the tent. (A/N: Now don't be getting any dirty minds, you.)

"!" Yusuke's voice sang as he tried to catch her attention. He used her blankness as the perfect opportunity to pick her up, bridal style.

"Yusuke! Put me down this instant!" Keiko shrieked. If there was one thing she hated, it was being thrown into water.

"Nah…What's the worst that can happen? I'm right here!" he laughed as she effortlessly struggled against him.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted with a warning tone.

Ignoring his future fiancée, he walked until the water was up to Keiko's neck. Keiko had tensed all up, thinking he was going to throw her in. When she opened her eyes, Yusuke was still holding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck like a dependent child and said, "Don't you dare let go of me."

Yusuke laughed and said, "Keiko, even if I release you, you won't go far. I'm still touching the bottom of the water."

"Yusuke, you know how much I hate being under water. Now if we were standing with the water only to the ankles, I'd be fine, but we're not! Remember in fifth grade when I almost drowned?"

"Yeah but who saved you in the end?" Yusuke said as Keiko rearranged her position to where her legs were wrapped around his torso.

"You did."

"Yeah. So if you were to almost drown again, I would still end up saving you." He replied. "Now, this isn't a time for freak-outs. We came here for some romance, didn't we?"

Keiko looked at Yusuke seductively and said, "You know what?"

"What?"

Apparently Yusuke hadn't realized that they weren't touching the bottom anymore. Nor had he realized that Keiko's legs were not latched to him anymore. They were paddling to keep her afloat.

"Prepare yourself." Keiko hotly whispered centimeters from his mouth as she forced him under the water. She swam like a madwoman back to shore before he could catch her. Yusuke smirked when he reached the surface and swam after her.

"Keiko, you're going to pay for that! I thought you couldn't handle the water!"

"Hah! What do you think made me so tall and slender? I joined the high school swim team! If you weren't so oblivious or on a mission, you would have known that I conquered that fear A LONG time ago! I can't believe you fell for that!" Keiko laughed. When she opened her eyes, Yusuke wasn't there.

"Yusuke?"

Nothing.

Keiko swam towards where he was and called his name.

Still nothing.

Keiko quickly returned to her former position and said, "Yusuke! You better not be playing a trick on me! If I find out you are, you're dead!"

Still nothing.

Suddenly, she saw his head bobbing along the surface of the water a few feet away from her.

"YUSUKE!" she shrieked, thinking the worst. Keiko swam over to him and when she went to check him, he suddenly leaped at her and dunked her in!

Yusuke started hooting with laughter as he helped her back to the surface.

"And I can't believe you fell for THAT!" Yusuke continued laughing.

Keiko pounded on his chest and started crying, "YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AFTER I HAD JUST GOTTEN YOU BACK, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU AGAIN!"

"Jeez, Keiko. I didn't mean any harm. I was just playing around." Yusuke replied with a concern look on his face. "Keiko, I'm sorry. I really am! Please forgive me! I'll do anything you want!"

Suddenly, Keiko looked up to him and said, "Really?"

"Yeah! What do you want me to do!" Yusuke asked.

"I want…I want…" Keiko's voice got quieter and quieter.

"Yes?"

"I want…I want you…" Keiko suddenly looked up to him and said with complete confidence, "I want you to face defeat!"

Yusuke: O.o "Huh?"

"That's right! I sold it! You bought it! Sucka!" Keiko playfully said before she started cracking with laughter.

"What! But you! You thought!"

"I thought you were dead? Puh-lease! The Great Urameshi would not succumb so easily to a battle of water. Maybe a car but not water." Keiko said. "Jeez, Yusuke. I've got you wrapped around my finger."

"Why you!" Yusuke grabbed her in his arms and started tickling her like crazy.

"Wrap this around you finger! Huh!" Yusuke smirked as he managed to tickle her bum while he was at it.

SLAP!

"Aw come on Keiko! Why'd you have to do that?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed his cheek. Keiko walked out of the water and into the tent. Yusuke followed suit and said, "Hey, wanna know something?"

"What?"

Yusuke stealthily slipped his hand into his backpack and said, "Some men would do crazy things to get women to acknowledge their existence. Luckily I didn't. You and I have known each other for so long, Keiko, and, although Hiei believes I'll be submitting myself to the last legal form of slavery once I pop the question, I believe I'm taking on a bigger challenge. Sure, I'll heed your commands and do what you want me to because, honestly, that's why I'm crazy about you, Kei. You've lectured and nagged me all my life and so I'm used to your authority and you telling me what to do. I cannot promise I'd do it right away, but eventually, with enough slaps and glares, it'll get done.

"I can't say I haven't done crazy things in my life because, well, we both know that would be a lie. We've gone through A LOT together. I know I've never been a great boyfriend to you because I was always gone due to missions and never really paid attention to you when I was around. Hell, I know I don't deserve you because you're perfect, Keiko! You are everything and I'm just a dropout with barely any money to provide for the both of us. But you know what?

"I've come to realize that none of that really matters, Keiko. Who cares if we haven't any money! Who cares if I don't really have an education? Who cares about how we live our lives! All that matters to me in life is you. I go where you go. If you get a job in the U.S., we'll go there. My home is wherever the hell you want me to be. If you want me to be hundreds of miles away from you because you're PMSing at the time, I'll go. If you want me to hold you close and never sever the distance between us, I will. If you want me to father your children, we'll have a household!

Yusuke knelt to one knee and continued, "But, none of those can happen unless you make me a happy man and marry me."

"Oh! Yusuke! Yes! I will!" Keiko exclaimed.

Yusuke slid the beautiful triple stone diamond ring on her finger and swung her around as he brought her lips to his.

Keiko's hooky really panned out to Yusuke's expectations. He wouldn't dare make her miss another day but who cares about that now? He certainly didn't. All he could care about now was the women enclosed in his arms as they kissed the day away.

KF: Well that was a bit longer than the others. :)

Hope you had fun with this as much as I did! :D

YAY FOR GIRL POWER! XD

More to come! I'm trying to update all my ffics by one chapter at a time

Have patience!

Keiko Fujiwara

**恵子藤原**


End file.
